Progression
by SiriusStarr
Summary: Sawyer tries to persuade Kate to talk about her past. 15 minute, oneshot prompt. Enjoy! :::please review!:::


Title: Progression  
Pairing: Sawyer/Kate  
Rating: G  
Timeline: No specific timeline  
Summary: Sawyer tries to get Kate to open up about her past  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST, or Bad Robot, and I know no one involved with anything about the show, or anyone at ABC. This is merely fiction )

_A.N: This is a prompt that my friend and beta got me to do (Moon's Tear). I wrote this in 15 minutes, using the word "Progression" for inspiration. Enjoy :)_

Progression

Kate and Sawyer walked down the beach, silent for now. They were both thinking about other things, both slightly angry at the other. Kate was mad because Sawyer had tried to make her open up, explain her past, tried to trick her into revealing something, and Sawyer was angry because Kate wouldn't tell him a damned thing. Kate glanced up at him, saw his gaze flicker from looking at her the second she looked, saw how he now stared out over the ocean. She sighed and kicked at the sand as she walked, not sure what to say anymore. She didn't have to worry; he broke the silence first.

"Look, Freckles… you gotta let it out sometime… I can see it wanting to burst out of you, wanting to get it off your chest. You can tell me… I ain't gonna run and tell the doc or something, if that's what you're worried about.." he told her carefully, trying to choose his words wisely. She looked up at him, glaring slightly at him.

"You think you know me, Sawyer? That I need to talk? I don't. Its nothing…" she looked away, stopping and sitting down on the sand. Sawyer stopped as well and turned to look at her as she put her drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. He crouched beside her, looking at her in concern.

"Something tells me that's not quite the truth there, Freckles.." Sawyer told her softly. She glanced up at him for a mere second and was surprised to see concern, to see caring in his eyes. She sighed and brushed some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Her heart was aching with the need to talk, he was right. But what could she do? She didn't exactly want to tell him that she had killed her father. That probably wouldn't have gone over too well. She looked up at him with a slightly pleading look, as though begging him to drop it and leave her alone. But he wouldn't. "Come on, Kate… tell me something. Anything. Why was the marshal after you?" he asked, sitting down beside her. She sighed again. She knew he wouldn't let it go until she told him something, so she racked her brain as to what she could tell him. She wouldn't tell him her original crime; no way. Not today, probably not ever. The memory of Tom was too painful still to talk about. So she settled on the bank.

"I robbed a bank." she said quietly. Sawyer raised his eyebrow.

"You robbed a bank." he repeated, sounding doubtful. She looked at him in annoyance.

"Yes, alright? Why do you say it like that!"

"Its nothing, you just don't seem the type to care too much about money…" he said carefully, seeing that she would freak on him if he said the wrong thing. To his relief, she smiled slightly.

"You're more observant that I've given you credit for, Sawyer…" she comment, turning her eyes back to the ocean. "You're right, I don't care about the money. I did it for something in a Safety Deposit Box." Her tone had gotten quieter, more distant, as she thought about her plane. Tom's plane. It was in her shelter right now, where she'd hidden it after the whole case incident with Jack. Sawyer watched her eyes search the horizon, wondering if he should even ask his next question.

"What did you take?" he asked, deciding that worst case scenario, she wouldn't answer. He was right. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and a small, sarcastic smile.

"One thing at a time, Sawyer. You're lucky you got what you did." she told him. Sawyer smiled and looked out at the ocean with her, glad he had broken through at least the surface of her mystery.

_Please review!_


End file.
